


For the Ones We Love

by Rekoto



Series: Reimu and Marisa's New Life [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Action, Cooking Lessons, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekoto/pseuds/Rekoto
Summary: "I swear on my pride as a magician to make something Reimu will love!"Art Credit: @suzuhi21 on Twitter
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Hieda no Akyuu/Motoori Kosuzu
Series: Reimu and Marisa's New Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600687
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Quiet Contemplation, Determined Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth entry in the "Reimu and Marisa's New Life" series. While this story can be enjoyed standalone, it is recommended to read the previous entries for the most optimal experience.

The resident shrine maiden lets out a relieved sigh, admiring the revealed walkway surrounded by shoveled snow.

_Glad that’s taken care of._

Going inside for a break, Reimu grabs her teapot and tea leaves. She instinctively goes for two cups, but catches herself and puts the second one up.

_Yeah, she won’t be back for a while._

She heads into the living room, sets her tray with the pot and cup on the table, and sits down. The only sounds are her sips and the occasional breeze outside.

_Something is… off. I’ve done this so many times, yet it feels wrong._

Reimu tries adjusting her position, wrapping herself in a blanket, sitting on the deck, laying down, even scanning the vicinity for Youkai, but nothing alleviates her unease.

_Ugh, I can’t relax at all. I guess I’ll bring in the laundry._

Multiple versions of Reimu’s usual attire hang on the line, along with various black and white garments.

_Don’t want her clothes to wrinkle. I’ll put them where she keeps her other backups._

She neatly folds and places the outfits in her dresser.

_Will we need to get another one to hold everything later? I don’t have enough clothes to fill it up but Marisa owns more than me._

Going back to her tea, Reimu finds a distraction in contemplating where her partner’s belongings will go; a topic the two have discussed and thought about separately many times.

_We decided it made sense to leave some things at her house since a few of her experiments could be risky to do here. Not using it at all would be a waste, anyway. It was nice of Alice to offer to keep an eye on the place so Marisa doesn’t have to check on it every day. The big problem is where to put all the books. The storehouse would be the most obvious place but having to walk back and forth would be a pain. Not to mention the fact I’m not certain everything in there is safe…_

Reimu bites her thumb with an annoyed expression.

_On the other hand, Marisa has to travel way further whenever she wants to steal from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, so maybe she’d be fine with it?_

These questions swim in her head for a long time as she finishes her tea. Upon cleaning the dishes and putting them up, her thoughts turn towards tonight's dinner plans.

_Time to head to the village. Maybe Chris-Q has returned from her hiatus, too. I should stop by Suzunaan._

The idea gives Reimu renewed vigor. Putting on her gloves and scarf, she heads out. The journey is not too long since she flies above the snow-obstructed path. Few roam the village streets due to the cold weather. Reimu soon finds herself outside Suzunaan, but to her dismay the sign reads “Closed”.

_Huh? But she’s always open this day of the week, even if there’s snow. Hmm… I doubt she’ll mind if I come in._

The shrine maiden barges through the entrance despite the sign. But as she is about to announce her arrival, her words run dry when she sees Kosuzu and Akyuu embracing each other near the back of the room.

“A-are you really okay with this, Kosuzu?” says Akyuu, her voice cracking. “Believe me that I will try to extend my life as much as I can, but I can’t guarantee that-”

“It’s okay. I promise. We’ll live our best lives together, however that may be,” says Kosuzu lovingly while she gently strokes the back of Akyuu’s head.

The record-keeper sniffs before saying, “You're surprisingly mature when you want to be.”

Kosuzu pulls back her head, revealing tears on her smiling face. “I have a good role model.”

That remark is enough to make Akyuu's emotional dam break and she hugs Kosuzu as tight as she can, tears dampening the bookkeeper's kimono. The tarp in front of the entrance ruffles, quiet enough that the hugging girls do not notice it. Reimu quickly turns the corner outside, putting as much distance between herself and Suzunaan as possible.

_...I know those two can find happiness together. It’s not my place to interrupt their moment._

After grabbing all her necessary supplies from the market, the shrine maiden is about to make her way out of the village when she spots a familiar black hat at one of the stalls.

_What is Marisa doing here? She said she’d be busy packing some things up at her house and stopping by the mansion._

Reimu walks up just as Marisa exits the shop lugging a large sack, obviously having stopped at more than one stall. The latter turns towards her partner and stops cold.

“Reimu! Fancy seeing ya in town! Sorry I couldn’t help shovel the snow,” the magician says with a nervous smile.

“Never mind that, what are _you_ in town for? Did you need something? I could have gotten it for you if you told me this morning.”

“Oh, well, it’s just a few materials, is all. Completely forgot about it until after I left.”

Reimu glances into the shop and observes the wide variety of dairy and bread products. “And some of those materials are found in a bakery?” she says, her eyes narrow.

“Y-yeah!”

Marisa feels agonizing seconds pass as Reimu seemingly stares right through her.

“Well, whatever this is about, it better be delicious. I got stuff for dinner tonight, it should be ready by the time you get back.”

Without a word, Marisa gives Reimu a nod and a quick hug before flying off on her broom.

_Heh._

The red and white girl, feeling rather satisfied, leisurely strolls out of the village before flying back to Hakurei Shrine. After her brief encounter with Marisa, Reimu finds herself much more able to relax. Though she failed to get a new book, she decides to pass the time by rereading one of her favorite novels; the copy of which Kosuzu gifted her before. 

_While I was always a bit disappointed if Marisa didn't stop by before, ever since we got together I feel like I'm missing part of myself whenever she’s gone. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s had similar feelings. It’s a fact of life we can’t be together all the time; while I want us to lean on each other, we still need to be able to operate independently whenever necessary. Part of it’s probably the sudden withdrawal of her not being here while I don’t have anything to focus on. It’s amazing how exchanging a few words lifted my mood immediately._

Reimu indulges in a small smile as the image of Marisa’s face lingers in her mind.

“Hmph, guess I’m hopeless.”

She cracks open her book and begins.

* * *

_Reimu’s intuition is always spot on, it ain’t fair._

Marisa, sack in tow, barrels through the skies on her broom. In the distance lies her destination: the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She lands right out front, giving Meiling a quick wave, and walks in to find the chief maid, Sakuya Izayoi, standing in the foyer.

“I was worried you’d be late,” says the maid.

“This is too important to mess up. I appreciate you helping me with this, Sakuya,” says Marisa, uncharacteristically formal.

“It’s rare you request a favor directly, so when you do I know you’re serious. Just be aware that if the mistress needs something that takes priority.”

“Yeah, of course. So,” Marisa says while opening the sack, “these are all the supplies we need, right?”

“Yes, it seems you didn’t forget anything,” says Sakuya, examining the contents.

“One question, though: milk, sugar, cocoa powder, most of the stuff I understand why you had me get it. But what do we need meat for?”

“Oh, I needed some for the mistress’s dinner tonight,” Sakuya says with an innocent smile. “Consider that the fee for your tutelage today.”

“Geh… only fair, I suppose.”

“Now then, follow me.”

Sakuya leads Marisa through the mansion’s echoing halls, periodically passing a fairy maid dusting or some such, until they reach a door. Upon entering, Marisa’s mouth goes agape at the splendor of the kitchen in front of her. Stainless steel knives, spatulas, and numerous other cooking utensils hang alongside dozens of pots and pans. A few items in the room are similar to devices she has seen at Rinnosuke’s shop, though Marisa does not remember their names.

“This is impressive. But why so grand when you only directly serve three people? Meilng and the fairy maids don’t use all this, do they?” Marisa asks.

“The maids enjoy cooking, though cleaning up afterwards is a different story. Milady’s primary reason is that she requires all mansion facilities be up to her standards, kitchen included,” says Sakuya, a mix of affection and legitimate reverence in her tone. “Anything less would be an insult.”

Marisa sports an incredulous look as she says, “Riiiiight. You all certainly love to do things big, I’ll give ya that.”

“I’m curious, why come to me? Surely you could rent a cookbook from Suzunaan on how to make chocolate.”

“Kosuzu’s been a bit, uh, busy the last few days. More to the point, you’re the best chef I know. I figure you could give me that extra touch I wouldn’t know how to do by myself.”

“This is for Reimu, I presume?”

“Y-yeah,” says Marisa as she looks away shyly.

Sakuya chuckles. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. But while I can show you how to make quality chocolate, at the risk of sounding cliché, I’m sure Reimu would appreciate any gift you put your heart into.”

“Believe me, I’ve got a lot of ideas for the presentation. I just need ya to help me make it taste good. If I’m doing this, I’m doing it right.”

“Then let’s begin.”

Sakuya directs Marisa strictly but calmly, the latter choosing to start with a practice batch before attempting the real thing. The magician’s movements are stiff at first as she gets a handle on the correct proportions for the ingredients. She uses her Mini-Hakkero to heat a saucepan full of water and pours in her mixture of cocoa powder and butter. After adding and stirring in the other ingredients, Marisa’s sets the chocolate into a mold.

“A good first attempt. Now we need to let it sit in a cold environment for about six hours,” says Sakuya.

“Whaaaaat?! That’ll take the rest of the day-”

“Done,” says Sakuya, suddenly appearing behind Marisa with mold in hand. The chocolate has solidified.

“You’re kinda terrifying sometimes, y’know that?”

The time-manipulating maid smiles. “Now let’s taste test.”

Both of them pop a piece into their mouths and take a moment to savor the flavor.

_Is chocolate normally supposed to be this bitter?_

“Hmmm, it is as I thought. You didn’t put in enough sugar, at least for Reimu’s palette. The consistency is also fairly thick, but some enjoy it like that, so I’ll leave it up to you if you’d like to adjust it. Overall, you did well.”

Marisa rubs the back of her head and says, “Thanks. Let’s go again.”

“I want to see how you do on your own this time, in case you need to make this in the future while I’m not available. It’s nearly the mistress’s scheduled afternoon tea time, so I’ll be back in about fifteen minutes.”

“Got it. I’ll do my best.”

Sakuya prepares a fresh pot of tea and heads out of the kitchen, leaving Marisa to attempt another batch.

_I’m glad Sakuya agreed to this, she’s a lifesaver. Gotta make sure this is exactly right. I swear on my pride as a magician to make something Reimu will love!_

* * *

The Scarlet Devil Mansion’s chief maid moves through the hallways with poise and grace, tray in hand. She enters the library, where her mistress, Remilia Scarlet, and the mistress’s friend, Patchouli Knowledge, idly chat at the center table.

“Your afternoon tea, mistress,” says Sakuya as she approaches. Setting down the tray, she pours two steaming cups and places them in front of the pair. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Remilia takes a sip and says, “Excellent as always, thank you. I hear you’re giving the magician a few lessons?”

“Indeed. She came directly to me for guidance on how to make chocolate. She was rather insistent, I apologize if her presence has disturbed you.”

“It’s alright, I’m interested in hearing how it goes. What’s the occasion?”

“While she only clarified they’re for Reimu, based on the timing, I believe it’s for the outside world holiday of Valentine’s Day.”

Remilia tilts her head and asks, “What’s special about that day?”

“It’s a tradition where someone gives gifts, most commonly chocolates and flowers, to their loved ones,” says Patchouli. “An emphasis is usually placed on romantic partners, but friends and family are also acceptable recipients.”

“I see…” says Remilia.

“However,” Patchouli continues, “it’s not for another few weeks from my understanding. That girl must be serious if she’s practicing this far in advance.”

Sakuya notices Remilia looking deep in thought. “Does milady have an idea?” she asks.

The vampire turns to her friend. “Patche, is it usual for the gifter to make the chocolate themself?”

“It varies on a person-to-person basis. Generally, homemade chocolate is for someone especially important,” says Patchouli.

“Hmmm. Sakuya.”

The maid stands at attention. “Yes ma’am?”

“After Marisa leaves, teach me as well.”

“Of course, milady. Might I ask who you have in mind?”

“It’s been a little while since I’ve given Flan a gift. Help me make something she’ll enjoy.”

“It would be my pleasure,” says Sakuya. “If you will excuse me, I should go check up on Marisa now.”

Remilia nods and Sakuya begins heading back to the kitchen.

_It’s rare for milady to do something like this. I’m sure the young mistress will greatly appreciate it._

Just as she reaches the door, Sakuya hears a loud thud and a yelp of pain.

“Is everything alright?” she says as she enters.

“Oh, Sakuya, I accidentally spilled some of the water earlier without realizing and slipped on it just now. No big deal,” says Marisa, mildly flustered. The back of her dress is wet from the fall. The front has assorted white and brown spots on it, which Sakuya assumes to be due to her prior mixing. “But I think I got the proportions right this time. Can ya do your time thing again?”

_Her determination is commendable. Reimu is lucky to have her._

The maid activates her power and Marisa becomes as still as a statue. She grabs the mold and accelerates its relative time so that, for it, six hours pass. Deciding to test it right away, Sakuya puts a piece in her mouth and contemplates its flavor.

_Still a bit amateurish, but I can almost taste the love she put into it. She took the feedback from last time to heart and made the appropriate corrections._

Time begins flowing normally again.

“For a second attempt, this is excellent, Marisa,” says Sakuya after she swallows the piece. “I’m certain Reimu will enjoy this, especially after a little more practice. What finishing touches do you intend to put on the final product?”

“Nothing too special. Some basic shapes and patterns along with a message spelled out on the pieces.”

“Even if you don't think it’s that special, I can guarantee she will love whatever you decide.”

“Aw, shucks…” Marisa says while she covers her face with her hat.

“You are welcome to use this space as long as you desire while it’s vacant, provided you bring your own ingredients. Come to me if you have any issues or questions. Also, I would like to thank you.”

“Huh? For what?”

“Your actions seem to have inspired the mistress. For that, I am grateful,” Sakuya says with a bow.

“Uh, I’m not sure what ya mean, but you’re welcome. Thanks again for your help. But, if you don’t mind, I have one more favor to ask.”

“What is it?”

“I sorta ran into Reimu while I was buying the ingredients and she suspects me. I need to go back with a pastry or something to throw her off the trail. Maybe a book or two, as well.”

_There’s a part of me that doubts this will work, but I owe her for giving milady an idea._

“I’m about to make some scones for the mistress,” says Sakuya. “You may take two of them with you when I’m done. You can ask Miss Patchouli about the books.”

“You’re fantastic, Sakuya, thanks!” says Marisa, a wide grin on her face.

“I’m merely doing my job,” the maid says with her trademark smile.

* * *

At Hakurei Shrine, the smell of tempura permeates throughout the building. Reimu is hard at work preparing dinner for two when she hears the entrance slide open.

“Yo, Reimu, I’m back!” Marisa hollers from the other room. The magician sets her hat and a few packed belongings down on the table before coming into the kitchen holding a bag.

“How was the mansion?” asks Reimu.

“It was good. Look at these!”

Marisa pulls out two wrapped up items and sets them on the kitchen table. Reimu picks one up and unwraps it, revealing a fresh scone.

“So that’s why you were at the bakery? To get ingredients for these?”

“Y-yeah! Sakuya asked me to get her some stuff from the market in exchange for letting me browse the library a bit!" Taking two books out of the bag, Marisa says, "Patchouli let me borrow these."

The shrine maiden looks at her partner with a puzzled expression and says, “Why didn’t you say so from the start? You were oddly evasive back in the village.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” says Marisa, technically not lying.

_She’s hiding something. What’s this nonsense about asking for permission to browse the library? That’s never stopped her before. And what's with the stains on her clothes? But my instincts are telling me this isn’t anything bad, so I’ll humor her._

“Okay, the scones will make a good dessert. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so set the table.”

Marisa gives Reimu a thumbs up. “Leave it to me!”

The two go to work and soon the table bears a modest but delectable dinner of grilled tempura and onigiri with Sakuya’s scones on the side; while scones are not traditionally eaten with the rest of the meal, the couple finds them delicious regardless.

“I’d never say it to her face, but Sakuya’s the best cook I’ve ever seen,” says Reimu.

“You’d have to be good to appease the ‘mistress,’” says Marisa in a posh tone.

They share a laugh and exchange stories about their days, Marisa leaving out any chocolate-related details. Soon the topic shifts to Kosuzu and Akyuu.

“Wow,” says Marisa in-between bites of leftover tempura, “you’re lucky they didn’t see you.”

“Yeah. I really am happy for them, but…” Reimu trails off.

“It’s alright, I get what you’re trying to say. Given Akyuu’s condition, it’s pretty likely they won’t be able to stay together as long as they’d like.”

“It makes me think about what it’d be like to lose you; even the idea is awful.”

Marisa moves to Reimu’s side of the table and hugs her. “It’s like Kosuzu said, what matters is what we do with our time. Whether I die tomorrow or seventy years from now, as long as I spend my days with you I’m happy.”

“You’re right, thanks,” Reimu responds before kissing Marisa’s forehead.

_Marisa is the one person I truly feel I can let my guard down with. I’m… very appreciative for that._

“Anyway,” says Reimu as she stands up, “enough sentimentality for one evening. Time for the sake!”

“That’s a plan I can get behind!”

The shrine maiden busts out a bottle and two dishes. The couple make merry for the rest of the evening, spirits high both figuratively and literally before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. A first for this series, I deemed it appropriate to split this story in two as the second chapter takes place a few weeks after and is deeply related to the events of this one (i.e. I wouldn't want to make it a separate story). The plan is for Chapter 2 to be out around Valentine's Day. Additional tags will be added at that time if necessary.
> 
> On to the usual thoughts: this chapter is definitely a slow burn that I wanted to have emphasize Reimu's quiet loneliness and Marisa's single-minded determination, but I understand if it seems a little dull compared to previous stories due to a lack of action. There's also some set-up that will of course be followed up on next time, so ideally it will be worth the wait! A stand out aspect of writing this was Sakuya, who had her first speaking role here. Extremely popular as she is, I did my best to do her character justice, highlighting both her playful and graceful aspects. I paid special attention to the way she addressed others, having her always refer to Remilia as "mistress" or "milady", Patchouli as "Miss Patchouli", Flandre as "young mistress", calling Marisa and Reimu by name, etc. She has quite a bit of poise, which contrasts Marisa well. Something that's become a recurring subplot is Kosuzu and Akyuu's relationship, which was first teased in "New Daily Life" before being a major focus of "An Impromptu Get Together". Their story is a bittersweet one that provides an interesting counterpoint to Reimu and Marisa's relationship. While this series is primarily about the latter two at the end of the day, hopefully Kosuzu and Akyuu's portions prove equally enjoyable. As always, any feedback positive or negative is greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for you time!


	2. Never Enough, Yet Always Enough

“Hmmm…” hums Sakuya, chewing a freshly made piece of chocolate.

Remilia and Marisa stand across from her, the former waiting nervously for a verdict.

“Exquisite,” says the maid, satisfied. “Excellent job, milady.”

“As to be expected!” says the very proud vampire.

Marisa scoffs. “Oh give me a break, you were worried you’d mess up again.”

“Bold words for someone making use of another’s kitchen,” says Remilia. “Would you care to repeat them?”

“It ain’t worth arguing with you. My turn now.”

Over two weeks have passed since Marisa first came to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to learn how to make chocolate. Due to her desire to make the perfect sweets, she came back every other day to practice more, often doing so alongside Remilia. It is now three days before Valentine’s Day as Marisa submits her latest batch to Sakuya for critique.

“I’m happy to continue testing them, but you surpassed my skills at making chocolate a week ago,” says Sakuya with a hint of concern. “I’ve lost count of how many batches you’ve made.”

“Then one more shouldn’t be a problem, right?” says Marisa.

_I won’t settle for anything short of perfect._

Sakuya sighs and eats the piece, not bothering to spend much time tasting it as she knows the result.

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to prove with this. I can find no flaws,” she says mildly exasperated.

“I increased the sugar by three percent from the last batch,” Marisa says. She goes to the counter where she set up a fountain pen and paper and jots down notes. “I needed to see if ya noticed it or not.”

“Fussing over something that minute is absurd,” says Remilia.

_I… I know. But I need to do this the right way. Experimenting is one of the few things I’m good at. Reimu means the world to me and I need to show her how much I care._

Sakuya walks over and places a hand on Marisa’s shoulder. “When we first started you were not this worried, but the past week you’ve been borderline obsessed. Did something happen?”

* * *

_Marisa has been going to the mansion a lot lately. Does she need more books?_

Reimu sweeps dead leaves, free from the snowfall that buried them a week ago, out of the shrine’s walkway. The peaceful scene is interrupted by a swooshing sound that grows steadily louder until Marisa lands at the gate, a small box in hand.

“Yo, Reimu!”

“You’re back. What’s in the box?”

Marisa grins. “Just some chocolates Sakuya made. There were extras so she offered to let me bring some back.”

“If she wants to keep sending food our way, I won’t stop her,” Reimu says, mouth watering despite her aloof demeanor.

“Wanna eat them now?”

Reimu nods. “I’ll go make some tea.”

Once the beverages are prepared, the couple sit on Hakurei Shrine’s deck and get ready to dig in.

“You first,” Marisa offers, looking on expectantly.

_If Sakuya made these, then I’m sure they’ll be delicious._

The excited shrine maiden takes the first piece but after one bite her eyes go wide.

“Gross!” she yells before sipping her tea to wash it down. “That was stupidly bitter and way too chewy. What was Sakuya thinking?”

Reimu does not notice Marisa briefly rub her eyes while the former is still recovering from the chocolate.

“S-sorry, I thought they’d be good,” says the magician, her voice on the verge of cracking.

“So did I. Pretty disappointed, honestly.”

Marisa pulls her hat lower.

“I guess you can’t be good at making every-” Reimu stops speaking when she sees her partner looking down. “Marisa? Something wrong?”

The magician turns to Reimu, smiling widely, and says, “Nope, why?”

_I could have sworn…_

“I’ll throw them out,” Marisa says, grabbing the box and taking it inside.

“R-right.”

The two converse like usual after Marisa comes back, but Reimu cannot shake the feeling of tension in the air. However, every time she asks if Marisa is alright, the latter insists she is fine.

_Did I imagine it? I thought we were at the point where she was always willing to open up to me, but…_

The shrine maiden suppresses the unpleasant thoughts.

* * *

“Nothing happened, I just need to get it right, okay?!” Marisa yells, surprising Sakuya and Remilia. After a few excruciatingly silent moments, the magician runs out of the room with her notes, embarrassed.

“I don’t get why she’s so upset,” says Remilia. “You weren’t lying when you said she’s already become better than you, correct?”

Sakuya faces Remilia and says, “I meant every word. I could blindfold her and she would still be able to do everything perfectly given how much she’s practiced in such a short time.”

“Even I’ll admit her chocolates are stellar, today was only the second time you praised mine.”

“As my mistress, it would be a disservice to mince words with you,” says Sakuya firmly. “Your previous attempts lacked the correct proportionality. However, I think you are now able to make something the young mistress will like.”

While they discuss Remilia’s progress, the kitchen door swings open and Patchouli walks inside.

“I saw Marisa run out in a hurry, did something come up?” she asks.

“She insists, in her words, that she must ‘get it right’ with the chocolate for Reimu,” says Sakuya. “Something is troubling her but we’re unsure what.”

Patchouli shakes her head. “It won’t due to have her like that, tell me what you know and we might surmise where the issue stems from.”

“Oh, you’re concerned for the thief?” asks Remilia with a raised eyebrow.

“An emotionally unstable thief is harder to deal with. Besides,” Patchouli says slyly, “I know you want to help as well, Remi, since she gave you the idea to make Flandre chocolate.”

“Believe what you will. Sakuya, she came to you first, so let’s start from there.”

“On your word, milady,” says the maid with a bow.

* * *

Deep in the Forest of Magic, the dollmaker Alice Margatroid strolls to her friend Marisa’s house. Her dolls carry a sack full of various odds and ends next to her.

_Time for the daily round. While I’m a bit sad that Marisa is moving out soon, it works out that I get to use much of this space for myself now. I’ve been close to running out of room for a while. Hopefully she doesn’t accidentally blow the place up in an experiment once my things are tucked away._

Alice spies the house through the trees. Outside stands a sign with a message written on it:

Kirisame Magic Shop now also available at Hakurei Shrine.  
If no one is here, either head there or slide a letter under the door.  
We will get back to you at our earliest convenience.

_Why she bothered putting up that sign is beyond me, she practically never gets any customers._

Pushing the door open, the dollmaker heads inside. The once crowded house is sparser than it used to be, with multiple boxes strewn about containing books and other small items. Alice goes to start putting her possessions on an empty bookshelf when she hears a noise coming from the bedroom.

_Someone’s here?_

She inches towards the bedroom door slowly and quietly, dolls at the ready. The sound becomes clearer the closer she gets, until finally Alice is able to place an ear against the door.

_...Crying?_

“Marisa, are you in there?” says Alice with a knock.

“A-Alice?” says the voice on the other side.

The door creaks open after a few moments, revealing Marisa on the other side. Her eyes are red and her hair disheveled.

The sight shocks Alice, who asks, “Are you okay?! What happened?”

“I’m fine,” Marisa insists unconvincingly.

“Obviously not. Please, talk to me.”

The black and white magician, weary from a week of stress, loses her will to resist. They sit down on the edge of the bed and Marisa tells her friend everything.

_That’s it? She’s this upset because Reimu didn’t like chocolate she made? But I shouldn’t be dismissive, this is obviously important to her._

“Does Reimu know about this holiday?” asks Alice.

“As far as I’m aware, no.”

“How did _you_ find out about it, then?”

* * *

“ACHOO!”

_Bleh, where’s Reimu when you need her? There’s no one here and it’s freezing!_

Sumireko Usami, President of the Secret Sealing Club and traverser of dreams, finds herself alone at Hakurei Shrine, snow piled all around.

_The snow wasn’t this awful back at home! Though it makes sense Gensokyo wouldn’t have as advanced methods of getting rid of it. Of all the luck…_

The shivering girl, having let herself inside, sits quietly in hopes of someone coming by.

_At this rate today is a bust, it’s not worth waiting through this on the chance-_

Her train of thought is cut off when the shrine’s door slides open and Marisa waltzes in.

“Wh- Sumireko? What are ya doing here? Reimu is out if you’re looking for her.”

“I figured that one out on my own.”

Marisa gives Sumireko a once over and says, “Why the heck aren’t ya wearing a coat in this weather? That cloak alone isn’t enough to keep warm.”

“My outfit here is partially determined by what I’m wearing when I fall asleep. I didn’t have the foresight to put a coat on,” Sumireko says sheepishly.

“Well we can’t have ya becoming a popsicle, I’ll fix us some tea.”

_Thank goodness she showed up._

Once Marisa returns with the drinks, she asks, “So what brings ya here?”

“It’s been a week and a half since I last saw you; I want to hear how you and Reimu are doing.”

“Ah, right, last you were here was the reveal party. Things are going pretty well, I’d say.” The magician blushes a bit before she says, “It’s really a dream come true, y’know?”

_Ah, she’s so cute! I can’t express how happy I am for the two of them, they really deserve each other. Now it’s time for my master plan, heheheh!_

“Well that’s good to hear, because,” says Sumireko with glasses gleaming, “I’m here to tell you about how you can make Reimu’s day in a few weeks.”

Marisa gives the bespectacled girl an inquisitive look. “Really? How?”

“Ever heard of Valentine’s Day?”

“Can’t say I have.”

Sumireko excitedly explains how the holiday works, Marisa’s interest visibly growing as she hears more.

“But I’ve never made chocolate before.”

“That’s why I’m telling you this far in advance,” Sumireko explains, “to give you time to practice.”

“Hmmm…” Marisa puts a hand on her chin. “I’ll look into it a bit more. I’m sure Kosuzu has- urgh,” she immediately stops talking upon mentioning the bookkeeper.

“What is it?”

“Uh, well, the reason Reimu isn’t here is because we’re both hiding out at my place today. We sorta eavesdropped on Kosuzu and Akyuu earlier and they’re a little peeved.”

“I haven’t spoken much to either of them, but what could you have heard that made them that upset?”

“I’ll tell ya later. Anyway, I’m sure they’ll have calmed down a bit in a day or two; I’ll ask Kosuzu then if she has a book about this to see if I can learn anything else.”

“Wait a minute, why are you here if you’re supposed to be hiding out at your house?”

“There’s a book Reimu left that she wants to read. We needed to spend some time at my place anyhow to sort some stuff. And while we’re asking questions,” says Marisa, “what was your plan if ya ran into both of us or only Reimu? Since you said I could surprise her with this.”

“I was just gonna tell whoever was here,” says Sumireko. “Either one of you gets to scramble secretly behind the other’s back or it’s a full blown competition between passionate lovers! No matter the outcome, it’s dramatic and exciting! Sure to spice up any relationship.”

Marisa, mouth agape, stares at her in disbelief. “Our relationship doesn’t need any ‘spicing’ nor is it any of your business!” she yells while red in the face.

“B-but you can’t deny your interest in my proposal!” Sumireko says with a timid smile, arms up defensively.

“Geh…”

_Phew, dodged a Master Spark there._

“You still gotta go home, though. I need to head back before Reimu gets worried.”

“I accomplished my mission, so I’ll be happy to. Feel free to thank me when Reimu is all over you later!”

“You’re the only one who’ll be seeing a ‘Love Sign’ if you keep that up.”

_Aaaaaand that’s my cue._

With a two-finger salute, Sumireko vanishes.

* * *

“The next day I went to Suzunaan and asked Kosuzu about it. We found a few books mentioning Valentine’s Day and she even had a chocolate recipe book. Kosuzu insisted on using it herself so she could make a gift for Akyuu, which was fine with me since I figured I could learn more from Sakuya. Plus with how often I go to the mansion anyway, it would keep Reimu from getting too suspicious. We promised not to tell anyone about each other’s plans.”

“I see,” says Alice, beginning to understand the timeline of events. “This all makes a bit more sense to me now, but I’d like you to clarify something: why are you so fixated on this, a holiday Reimu isn’t even aware of? Please don’t take what I’m about to say the wrong way, but your actions surrounding this seem a bit overblown.”

_Of course, Marisa has never been one to do things halfway._

“It’s… hard to explain.”

“Try me.”

The magician fiddles with the hat in her lap before letting out a sigh. “I never feel like I’m doing enough for Reimu. I’ll help deal with the occasional Youkai, sure, but there’s nothing I can do that she can’t do better. When we got together, she let me know over and over how important I was to her, how much my presence alone has enriched her life. Hearing that made me happier than I can describe; I thought I finally moved past this mindset.”

“But it came back?”

“I guess your demons don’t vanish overnight. It’s a constant struggle to remind myself that she doesn’t consider me dead weight. When Sumireko told me about this holiday, something Reimu knows nothing about that I can surprise her with, I saw it as a chance to prove to myself that I’m able to make her happy. To prove my life is having a positive impact on hers.”

“You already _do_ make her happy. I never see her smile more than when she’s with you. You mean the world to her and so much more.”

“I know that! I _know._ ” Marisa turns to Alice, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. “But just because I know something in my head doesn’t mean I feel that way in my heart. And it’s infuriating! This stupid disconnect that prevents me from being able to accept what’s right in front of me. There’s this annoying voice in the back of my head that constantly, _constantly,_ says stuff like ‘She doesn’t really love you, she only pities you’ or ‘You’re dragging her down, she’s better off without you.’ All it took was one small failure and every bit of confidence I built up shattered!”

Alice is taken aback by the outburst, but recovers and gives her friend a comforting hug.

 _She’s been carrying these feelings for a long time, always hiding them behind a smile. What kind of friend am I that I didn’t notice sooner?_ _  
__…_ _  
__No, that’s the wrong mindset to have. I know now, so I need to support her as best I can._

It is at this point that Alice notices a slightly crushed box on the other side of Marisa.

“Are those the latest batch?” she asks.

“Huh? Yeah.”

“Is it alright if I try some?”

“S-sure.”

The dollmaker puts a piece in her mouth.

_What…? This is the best chocolate I’ve ever had! How did Reimu hate this?_

“Have you changed the recipe much since you had Reimu try these?”

Marisa looks confused at the sudden question but answers, “I’ve tested a ton of different variants since then. I thought that the batch I made then had a recipe similar to this, but apparently I screwed up somewhere. Part of why I’ve made so many is to make sure I don’t miss anything when the time comes for the real deal.”

_Something even half this good would still be professional quality. And I don’t believe Marisa would make so huge an oversight for something this important to her. Either Reimu’s palette is incredibly unorthodox or we’re missing something._

“Do you mind if I take another piece? I’m a little famished today.”

“Suit yourself,” says Marisa, handing Alice the chocolate.

“I have some errands to run, but come talk to me later if you need an ear, okay?”

“Thanks, Alice. Really.”

The dollmaker waves goodbye, wraps and pockets the piece, and, once out of the house, starts walking in the direction of Hakurei Shrine.

_Time to do some investigating._

* * *

Sakuya finishes her report on every time Marisa visited the mansion the past fifteen days.

“So this started a week ago?” Patchouli asks.

“Yes,” the maid responds. “There was nothing out of the ordinary when she was here two days before that.”

_Is it really an issue that has nothing to do with her lessons?_

“Considering who this is all for, it’s likely Reimu is related,” says Patchouli. “But if it stems from a conversation the two of them had, there isn’t much we can do.”

“You’re suggesting a lovers’ quarrel?” asks Remilia.

“No, because then Marisa likely wouldn’t still be practicing.”

“It’s possible this is the magician’s way of apologizing,” the vampire retorts.

_I can’t refute that hypothesis. Why does it feel like we’re overlooking something?_

“Sakuya,” Patchouli begins, “elaborate on everything that happened the last day Marisa seemed normal.”

“Very well. She arrived around midday with her ingredients, as usual,” says Sakuya. “The mistress was also practicing that day, so all of us were in here for a few hours. All of Marisa’s batches were stellar, to the point I can say beyond doubt she surpassed my modest skills at the craft.”

“When did she leave?”

“It was late afternoon. She had been hard at work for roughly five hours. After finishing her final batch, she joined us for tea, as you might recall, and left.”

_I do remember that. Marisa let me try one of her pieces and it was delicious. Remi’s on the other hand…_

“Nothing else happened? Even the most innocuous detail might shed light on this.”

Sakuya puts a finger on her temple. “That was the first day milady made a successful batch, due to Marisa helping her.”

“I told you before, that was on my own,” says Remilia, annoyed.

“Of course, my humblest apologies,” says Sakuya with a smile, clearly unconvinced.

Realization dawns on Patchouli. “Sakuya, when did you try Remi’s chocolate?” she asks.

“I had business to take care of after serving you all tea, so I didn’t try the mistress’s batch until after Marisa left with… oh dear.”

Patchouli and Sakuya turn to Remilia, who is confused by the sudden scrutiny.

“What is it?” she asks.

“Milady, I fear there was a mix-up,” Sakuya answers.

_But if Marisa took Remi’s chocolate by mistake, what did she do with it? To incite such desperation in the girl… I can think of at least one possibility._

Once Sakuya gets Remilia up to speed, the vampire looks flustered as she says, “Sakuya, go find Marisa and let her know what happened.”

“If you happen across Reimu first,” Patchouli interjects, “ask her about anything she might have eaten on the day of the mix-up. Try to stay vague.”

“As you wish. If you will excuse me,” the maid says before swiftly leaving the kitchen.

Patchouli looks at her friend with the slightest hint of smugness and says, “Another mystery solved.”

“Ugh…”

* * *

_I can’t believe I managed to waste the last of the cocoa powder yesterday. So many flubbed batches…_ _But for Akyuu it’s worth it! I can’t wait to surprise her!_

The thought makes Kosuzu giddy as she saunters back to Suzunaan from the village marketplace carrying a bag that contains ingredients and a single flower, her bells jingling with every step. However, once she sets foot in her shop, she finds Reimu waiting inside. The distressed looking shrine maiden is biting her thumb when she turns around to see Kosuzu.

“There you are, I need some information,” says Reimu intently.

“W-what’s the problem?” the confused bookkeeper asks.

“Has Marisa been coming by here recently? I need to know what she’s been up to.”

_Uh oh. Stay calm, I can’t let Reimu know what Marisa is planning._

“No, she hasn’t been here for a while.”

Reimu sighs. “I was hoping you’d know something. She says she’s been going to the Scarlet Devil Mansion a lot, but I can tell she’s not giving me the whole story. At first I thought it was fine, but recently something’s been bugging her. Every day for the past week she’s been on edge.”

_Is worrying about Valentine’s Day getting to her?_

“I just- I want to help her,” says the shrine maiden, sitting down dejectedly. “I thought we could tell each other everything now but she refuses to talk to me about what’s bothering her.”

_I’ve never seen Reimu so downtrodden before. Marisa brings out a whole new side of her._

“What makes you so certain that she’s hiding her troubles?” asks Kosuzu.

“It’s her minor tendencies. Occasionally looking down when I look away, messing with her hat or hair more, her restless sleep. She’s anxious.”

“Do you remember exactly when it started?”

“About a week ago, she came home from the mansion and acted odd the rest of the day.”

Kosuzu tilts her head and repeats, “'Came home’?”

Reimu realizes the weight of her words and turns away slightly, blushing, hand over her face.

_Even though they’ve only been together for about a month, they wanted this for a long time, didn’t they? If it weren’t for Akyuu, I’d be envious. But I’m getting distracted._

“Was Marisa’s behavior strange even right when she got back?”

“We didn’t get much chance to talk at first cause she brought these disgusting chocolates Sakuya made. I only noticed something was off afterwards.”

_That’s not good. I can’t tell her Marisa probably made those, but I need to do something to reassure her._

“If Marisa’s uneasy, I think simply reminding her how much you love her could go a long way,” says Kosuzu, choosing her words carefully. “You’re the most important person in the world to her. Try being extra affectionate next time you see each other, maybe?”

Reimu contemplates her friend’s words. “I’ll consider that,” she says. “Thanks for this, Kosuzu.”

“No problem, that’s what I’m here for!” the bookkeeper says, beaming.

The sight makes Reimu smile. “Before I go, since I never outright said it before, I’m truly happy for you and Akyuu. I probably don’t need to tell you, but make sure to cherish her. Relationships like these are a wonderful thing, I’ve found. Being able to bear your heart to someone and having that be reciprocated is a joy unlike anything else.”

“The way you said that was… beautiful. I can tell how much you care about her.”

Reimu averts her eyes but Kosuzu gleans the former’s feelings with ease.

“I’ll cherish Akyuu with everything I have. That’s a promise. Now go practice what you preach.”

The shrine maiden gives a nod and a wave before she leaves the shop with renewed purpose. Kosuzu sits at her desk and exhales the breath she had been unconsciously holding.

_I’m glad I could partially alleviate her concern; the rest is up to Marisa. At any rate, time to get back to it. I’ll try not to spill the mix everywhere this time._

* * *

_Hm, it seems neither Reimu nor Marisa are here._

The shrine grounds are devoid of people barring the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s chief maid.

_I suppose my next stop is Marisa’s-_

“Sakuya, is that you?”

Walking up to the shrine is Alice, surprised to see Sakuya.

“What are you doing here?” asks the dollmaker.

“I could ask you the same. I’m looking for Marisa and Reimu, have you seen them?”

“Marisa is at her house, I just came from there. I’m here to ask Reimu some questions.”

_If she spoke to Marisa, then it’s likely she knows her side of the story._

“I think we should exchange information,” Alice continues.

“Very well, since you told me where Marisa is. I assume you’re aware of her actions the past few weeks?”

“Yes, as well as what happened to make her upset. Do you know why Reimu hated her chocolates so much? It doesn’t add up; Marisa’s were superb and she claims that even a week ago they weren’t much different.”

“Your story completes my own. Marisa accidentally took milady’s practice batch and we guessed that the former gave them to Reimu. I was ordered to inform Marisa of the mix-up.”

“That’s a relief, this should lift her spirits. You’re faster than me so please go let her know right away.”

As Sakuya nods in affirmation, they hear another voice at the front of the shrine grounds.

“What are you two doing?” Reimu approaches them, confused, before saying, “Is something the matter? You two don’t exactly hang out much.”

_Ah, this might be trouble._

Looking to her left, Sakuya sees Alice equally uneasy.

_All this secrecy would be for nothing if we don’t let Marisa tell her. I could use my power to escape with Alice, but that would only make Reimu more suspicious._

“My mistress asked me to find Marisa,” says Sakuya.

“Did she steal something again?”

“Something to that effect. I encountered Alice after arriving here.”

“And what about you?” asks Reimu, turning to the dollmaker.

“I… I came to ask if you know what’s bothering Marisa. We just spoke at her house and it’s clear she’s out of sorts.”

The shrine maiden puts a hand on her forehead. “What has she been up to? Her behavior doesn’t make any sense.”

Sakuya and Alice exchange a glance, unsure how to respond.

“Sakuya, can you please tell me what Marisa has been doing at the mans-”

“YOOOOOOO, REIMU!” yells a faraway voice.

All three girls look to the sky and see a small black and white dot rapidly get closer before screeching to a halt next to them.

The magician glances around and says, “Huh? Alice? Sakuya? What are-”

“Marisa!” Reimu cuts her off and squeezes her as tightly as she can.

“W-whoa! Where is this coming from?”

“I’ve been worried about you. Everyday you come home more stressed than before even though you insist you’re fine. Please, talk to me. Tell me what this is all about.”

Marisa is speechless, standing as stiff as a board while Reimu embraces her.

“Um,” Alice says, “I apologize for interrupting the moment, but I think you should have this.”

She hands Marisa the piece of chocolate she took before and smiles at her friend.

“Reimu,” Marisa begins, “can you please try this?”

The red and white girl pulls back and takes the piece. “Chocolate?” she asks.

“Just try it and tell me what ya think. I’ll explain everything afterwards.”

Reimu puts the piece in her mouth and everyone is silent. She chews and slowly her eyes widen.

“This is amazing, who made it? It’s the best chocolate I’ve ever had.”

The statement makes Marisa don one of the biggest smiles of her life.

“The reason she has been coming to the mansion is to practice making chocolates like that one. The piece you tried a week ago was made by milady, which Marisa took by mistake,” Sakuya explains.

“Wait, what? Those were Remilia’s?!” yells Marisa. “But then that means-”

“Reimu didn’t hate your chocolates that day. It was an accident,” says Alice.

The relief on Marisa’s face is palpable.

Reimu, annoyed by the fact that everyone but her knows what is going on, says, “Hold on, that still doesn’t explain everything. Why are you practicing how to make chocolate? And what does that have to do with your behavior?”

“I-I’m doing it for _you!_ ” says Marisa, letting out all her pent up emotions. “To make you happy, to prove that I’m actually worth having around! When you described how disgusting the chocolates were before, it ate at me. I became kinda obsessed with doing it right. But I didn’t consider how that might make ya feel, I’m sorry.”

“For… me?” Reimu closes her eyes to think for a few moments. “Marisa, you…”

“Yeah?”

“You IDIOT!”

With that, Reimu pulls out her gohei and yin-yang orbs appear around her.

_Now that my mission is complete, I think it would be best if we leave._

Sakuya puts her left hand behind Alice’s head and right hand on her arm and says, “Brace yourself.”

“Huh?”

In an instant, the two disappear from Hakurei Shrine, leaving only the belligerent couple.

* * *

The sky is orange as dusk settles in.

“R-Reimu? What happened to the romantic you from a minute ago?” says Marisa, on guard after her partner enters a battle stance.

“Spirit Sign - Fantasy Seal -Blink-!”

_Crap!_

Reimu flies all around Marisa, throwing countless ofuda. The magician hops on her broom and deftly weaves through the danmaku.

“Calm down! Why are ya so upset?! I apologized, didn’t I?”

“If you’re so intent on proving you aren’t dragging me down, then fight!”

_Is she trying to…?_

Marisa takes a deep breath and says, “Fine then! Magic Sign - Stardust Reverie!”

A multi-colored explosion of stars covers the skies above the shrine before raining down on Reimu, who dodges them with little effort.

“You know you can’t hit me with something that slow! Dream Land - Great Duplex Barrier!”

Large blue cubes of light surround Reimu; Marisa flies back to avoid them. The former throws more ofuda, which upon contact with the borders of the cubes warp to different locations.

_Bah, her spell cards are so hard to keep straight!_

The misdirection trips up Marisa, who when dodging one wave nearly crashes into another.

“Love Storm - Starlight Typhoon!”

A circle appears around her with lasers and stars shooting out, which clash with and destroy the encroaching projectiles.

“You’ll never win if you waste your spell cards defending!” yells Reimu. “Divine Arts - Omnidirectional Oni-Binding Circle!”

An oppressive storm of ofuda weave an expanding and complex circular pattern. Marisa locates a gap and avoids the onslaught.

_Her attacks are too dense, I barely have room to maneuver. But she’s staying perfectly still at the center of this one, which gives me an opening! And if I play my cards right…!_

“Love Sign - Master Spark!”

“Predictable!” yells Reimu, dropping her attack to dodge Marisa’s signature move. “Migrating Spirit - Fantasy Se-”

“The only predictable one is you! Magicannon - Final Spark!”

“Wha-?”

The magician stops her first Master Spark early to let out an even bigger blast in the direction her opponent is moving; the radius of which is too long for Reimu to get out of the way in time. It tears through the shrine maiden’s interrupted spell card.

_Got her!_

“Fantasy Nature!”

The instant before the laser makes contact, Reimu disappears and hundreds of orbs surround Marisa. They rocket towards the magician with no openings big enough for her to slip through.

_This really pushes the limit of fairness. But I ain’t giving up here! This is my last shot!_

“Blazing Star!”

Marisa grips her broom as tightly as possible, aims her Mini-Hakkero behind her, and propels upwards at blinding speeds enveloped by every color of the rainbow. Red and blue stars collide with Reimu’s orbs in bursts of light. All of the courtyard and the skies above are engulfed by the danmaku. At the top of the explosion, Marisa pierces the final wave and looks over the horizon.

“Hah… hah…” pants the exhausted magician.

“Your solution for everything is to ram through it,” says Reimu, floating up beside her partner and sitting next to her on her broom.

“Like you’re any better,” says Marisa with a grin. “I guess this one’s a draw?”

“Well, you _did_ get hit once.”

“Huh? When-” Marisa cuts herself off when she sees Reimu gripping her hat. It is torn near the top, hit by a bullet from the final assault. “Aw, come on! That doesn’t count!”

“But this does.” 

Reimu lunges forward and kisses Marisa, holding her tenderly. It is not long before the latter returns the favor. The setting sun casts a beautiful light on the pair as they hover high in the air.

“You will always make me happy. You don’t need to prove anything,” says the shrine maiden after pulling away.

“I’m always afraid I won’t be enough for you. I know I should believe you when you tell me I already am but it’s difficult.”

“Marisa, what you did just now was stunning. I could see the whole thing. Your spirit is beautiful and that manifests in everything you do.”

The magician moves to pull her hat down out of instinct but remembers she is not wearing it. She cannot hide the tears in her eyes.

“Ya never talk that flowery normally,” says Marisa, looking away.

Reimu puts a hand on Marisa’s head and strokes her hair. “You give me a reason to.”

This time Marisa moves to clutch her partner, nearly causing them to fall off the broom.

“Wah!”

“Not so smooth when you’re on the receiving end, huh?” says Marisa with a laugh.

“We can fight again if you want.”

“Can’t we just stay like this for a little while, instead?”

They turn to face the sunset and nuzzle closer together.

_She was right, I was an idiot to have handled this the way I have. Caused everyone a lot of trouble._

“I love you, Reimu. So much.”

“I love you too. Never forget that.”

“I won’t, I swear!” says Marisa as she places her balled fist over her chest.

The shrine maiden smiles softly. “You’re cute when you’re enthusiastic.”

“You bet I am!”

Despite being on a broom dozens of meters above the ground, they continue cuddling and talking well into the night.

* * *

“So how are they?”

“Adequate.”

Reimu glares at Sakuya inside the Scarlet Devil Mansion’s kitchen. Remilia and Marisa stand to the side.

“What do you mean ‘adequate’?” says the shrine maiden.

“They are perfectly edible, nothing more,” says Sakuya.

“Well sorry I didn’t have two weeks to prepare like some people!” Reimu responds.

Marisa sheepishly scratches her head. After the couple’s battle, they mutually agreed to practice together for the last two days before Valentine’s Day; it is now the afternoon before.

“Hey, I promise I’ll love whatever you make. It’s from you after all!” says Marisa reassuringly.

“Thanks for the pity.”

“C’mon, I mean it!”

While the two squabble, Remilia walks over to Sakuya and says, “She got her turn, now it’s mine!”

“Did milady add any extra touches? Your last attempt was already delectable.”

“You’ll see!” the vampire says smugly.

“How good could it even be?” interjects Reimu.

She snags a piece immediately after Sakuya prepares them and eats it all at once, chewing vigorously. Her face shifts from annoyance to shock.

“It’s good,” says the shrine maiden quietly, somewhat glum.

Remilia stands tall with a look of satisfaction that can make even the proudest person blush.

“H-hey, it’s alright,” says Marisa. “Ya still have time and I already appreciate how hard you’re working for my sake!”

“Not sure if I should be happy or embarrassed about the fact that makes me feel better. But thanks, I’m not giving up yet.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“I’ll leave you lovebirds to it, then,” says Remilia before strutting out of the kitchen.

Marisa bears an exasperated expression as she says, “That attitude of hers sure is something.”

“Milady is actually thankful to both of you. Were it not for Marisa coming here then she would have never gotten the idea to make something for the young mistress,” says Sakuya.

“Then why is she thankful to me?” Reimu asks.

“Your skills make her feel better about her own. That’s why she’s letting you use this place.”

The kitchen is quiet. Sakuya smiles genuinely at the couple while Marisa’s face morphs into one of horror. Before either can blink Reimu has them pinned to the wall with her needles so they will not interfere and races out of the room after the vampire. Distant shouts of spell cards escape the halls.

“Ya ever heard of mincing your words?” asks Marisa.

“I was merely being honest,” says the maid, suddenly free of the needles due to time manipulation. “I must go support the mistress.”

Marisa gingerly pulls the thin needles out of her clothes so as to not tear them. “And I’m kinda obligated to help Reimu,” she says.

Both fly through the kitchen door and join the others. The rest of the day at the mansion is quite lively.

* * *

A knock on the basement door disturbs Flandre Scarlet while she plays with her toys.

“Flan?” says Remilia, going inside.

“Remi! What brings you down here?” says the younger sister excitedly.

“Today’s a special day. I’d like to give you these.” 

Remilia hands Flandre a small red box. The latter opens it and sees little brown chocolates of various shapes. She looks at her sister inquisitively.

“Try one,” says the older vampire.

Flandre takes a bite of one shaped like a bat. “These are super tasty!” she says, delighted. “Where did you get them?”

Remilia smiles at her sister. “I made them for you. I’m happy you like them.”

“For me?” asks Flandre. She jumps on her sister and holds her tightly. “Thank you, thank you! I love you, Remi!”

_With how long we live I often take my time with her for granted. Today will hopefully be a step towards rectifying that._

“I love you too, Flan. Let’s play together today. Whatever you want to do.”

“Yay!”

* * *

Patchouli sips the tea Sakuya just brought her.

“Thank you, Sakuya,” she says. “So is there no one you’d like to give chocolates to?”

“Relationships are a distraction from serving my mistress. I’m devoted to her and her alone,” says the loyal maid.

“Thought you might say that.”

“However, Meiling gave me a package someone left at the entrance. It was addressed to you and me.” Sakuya places a blue and silver box on the table. “I deemed it appropriate for us to open it together.”

“Who is it from?”

Using one of her many knives, Sakuya elegantly cuts open the box. A small card rests on top of a black film:

Sakuya and Patchouli,

Thank you for all your help.

-R&M

“A gift from those two? I’m surprised. But why wasn’t Remi included?” muses Patchouli.

“There’s a postscript on the back.”

P.S. 

This was originally gonna be addressed to Remilia as well but after yesterday Reimu refused to include her.  
I hope you understand (don't worry, I'm sure Reimu will get over it soon enough).

Ordinary Magician,  
Marisa

“I think it’d be best not to tell her about this.”

“Agreed,” says the maid.

Under the black film are pieces of chocolate decorated to look like clocks and books. Two larger pieces are molded like a knife and a crescent moon respectively.

“Rather on the nose, but the sculpting is outstanding. You taught them well, Sakuya.”

“I only helped them with the taste, these decorations and shapes were on their own.”

“Hm, color me impressed. Since they’re for both of us, would you like to eat these with me? Remi will be busy with Flandre all day so she shouldn’t need your assistance.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I must decline for now,” says Sakuya apologetically.

“Oh? Why is that?”

The maid shows mild exhaustion as she says, “I’ve already eaten far too much chocolate the past few weeks.”

* * *

Kosuzu stares nervously at the entrance to the Hieda estate, purple box in her hands. 

_I can do this. I can do this!_

Summoning forth her courage, she approaches and is let in without issue by the guard. A servant leads her through the expansive manor to the room where Akyuu is currently writing, who does not notice Kosuzu’s arrival.

“H-hey, it’s me. Sorry to disturb you while you’re working.”

“Hm?” says Akyuu, not expecting an interruption. “Oh, Kosuzu! Welcome, I didn’t know you would be visiting today! I’ll have some tea prepared right away.”

All it takes is her ringing a bell before one of the many servants brings a tray with a freshly brewed pot and two cups.

_Good grief, that’s some power._

“So why the sudden visit? Not that I’m at all opposed to seeing you, of course,” says Akyuu before taking a sip of her drink.

“Well, there’s this outside world holiday Marisa told me about that I wanted to try experiencing with you,” says Kosuzu, obviously nervous. “You’re supposed to give chocolates to the people you love. Here.”

She places the purple box on the table. Akyuu blushes faintly but remains composed.

“Oh! That’s very sweet of you, Kosuzu. I would be delighted to try them,” says the recordkeeper. 

She opens the box and her jaw drops at the display: in the center is a beautifully crafted chocolate flower that matches the ornament in Akyuu’s hair. It is surrounded by more traditionally shaped pieces in a heart pattern.

“Do you like it? It took a while to get the shape of the flower just right and I was worried about the heart being too obvious and-” 

Kosuzu’s rambling is cut off by an abrupt hug from her partner.

“You did wonderfully,” says Akyuu, choking up.

“I… I really love you,” Kosuzu responds, similar emotion in her voice. “I’m happy you like them.”

“You being in my life fills me with more joy than I can put into words. Living the way I have, it’s hard to bring myself to become attached to someone, to let someone in. Thank you, Kosuzu.”

“Akyuu…”

“But that’s enough tears, we’ve made our decision. Being together is a happy thing! So let’s eat this chocolate.”

The couple dig in and, for the first time since confessing, each is able to enjoy the other’s company unencumbered by worries of the future. 

_Whether it be for five more years or fifty, I will give Akyuu everything I have. Our time together is precious no matter how long it might last. I’m truly thankful to be able to spend what I can with her._

Kosuzu holds Akyuu close. The rest of the world melts away around them. As caught up in each other as they are, neither notice a faint booming sound outside.

* * *

A light snowfall paints Alice’s house white while she unwinds with a book and tea. However, her recreation is shattered by three knocks on the door.

_Who could that be? The only person that visits is Marisa, but she should be with Reimu today._

On the other side of the entrance is the last person Alice expects to see: Sumireko. The dream traveler wears a jacket under her normal cloak; she holds a red box to her right side.

“You’re Alice Margatroid, right? I don’t think the two of us have been properly introduced, I’m Sumireko Usami,” says the girl with a bow.

“I’ve seen you at Reimu’s shrine, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, come in, can’t have you catching a cold.”

They go to Alice’s living room where the dollmaker pours her guest a cup of tea.

“Tell me, what brings you here?”

“Well,” Sumireko begins, “have you heard of Valentine’s Day?”

“Yes, Marisa already told me about everything you said to her. Are you aware of what’s been going on the past few days?”

“I was kinda hoping you could fill me in, when I went to the shrine this morning they seemed oddly annoyed with me. They said that to make it up I should deliver two of these boxes. I already dropped one off at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, here’s the other.”

Sumireko places the red box on the table. Calling one of her dolls to open it, Alice finds a letter inside that says:

Alice,

I have to thank you for listening the other day, it helped set me straight.  
You’re really one of the best friends I could ever hope for.  
If there’s ever anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask (unless it’s about your books I borrowed).  
Reimu feels the same way, she just isn’t as good at doing sappy letters like this.

And I know it sucks that I can’t be around quite as much anymore.  
You might have already given the okay and all, but that doesn’t change the fact we won’t see each other as often.  
I wouldn’t give up Reimu for the world, but it’d be awful to leave someone important to me hanging.  
So let’s promise to make the most of every meeting from now on, yeah?

Ordinary Magician,  
Marisa

The dollmaker smiles gently at the letter, rubbing her eyes.

_Who signs letters with ‘Ordinary Magician’? What an absurd girl…_

“Um, Miss Alice, are you okay?” asks Sumireko, concerned.

Alice regains her composure and says, “I’m alright. And the formalities are unnecessary, just Alice is fine.”

“Got it. If you don’t mind, can you give me the rundown now?”

“To start, if you ever do something like this again, for the sake of _all_ of us,” says Alice as she rubs her forehead, “please tell both of them.”

The conversation becomes quite animated as the bespectacled girl learns of the events she unintentionally set in motion. Though the most surprising result that neither recognize is the unlikely friendship forming between the duo.

“To be honest, Alice, I expected you to be a bit colder. Sorry for making such bad assumptions.”

“I can’t deny that I sometimes give that impression, no need to apologize. In spite of the circumstances, I’ve greatly enjoyed your company today. Please feel free to visit whenever you’d like.”

Sumireko grins and says, “You got it!”

While they converse, a distant bang causes both to check through the window.

Alice looks to the sky and sighs. “That girl does not know the definition of the word ‘subtle’,” she says while pinching the bridge of her nose.

“We wouldn’t have her any other way, right?”

“Heh, you’re not wrong about that. It’s staggering the lengths people go to for the ones they love.”

* * *

_What is taking Marisa so long? I thought all she had to do was get the chocolate she made after we sent Sumireko off. She looked pretty tired this morning, too…_

Once the couple finished making the gift chocolate for their friends together the previous night, Reimu and Marisa decided to make each other’s chocolate separately. The former sits alone inside the shrine; the chocolate she made for the latter lies on the table in a white box along with a hot pot of tea.

“Hey, I’m back!” yells a voice outside. Marisa opens the door, snowflakes peppering her clothes, and says, “Sorry for the wait, everything I had to do took longer than I thought.”

“What exactly is ‘everything’? Was it more than picking up your chocolate? I still don’t get why you didn’t bring them with you this morning.”

“I’ve got it right here!” says Marisa, placing a black box on the table adjacent to the white one. “Everything will be clear soon. Now come on!”

“Excuse me?”

“We need to go outside! Ya might wanna grab your scarf and such.”

“Fine, fine,” says the shrine maiden before putting on her winter gear.

They hold hands as they walk out to the torii. Reimu peeks at Marisa’s expression.

_She’s doing a good job of not letting it affect her demeanor, but she looks exhausted. Whatever this is must have taken most of last night to prepare. But she isn’t anxious anymore, if anything she seems incredibly excited. I’m… very glad that’s the case._

“When Sakuya first began teaching me, she asked if I had any ideas about the presentation,” says Marisa. “Well, I like to think I’m good at being flashy. Wait right here!”

The magician lets go of Reimu’s hand and flies high up on her broom. She aims her Mini-Hakkero directly upwards and places an extension over it that Reimu cannot make out.

_Wait, she can’t be-_

“Love Sign - Chocolate Star Reverie!”

A small ball of red light shoots out of Marisa’s weapon and passes through the extension. It travels up roughly one hundred meters before exploding in an almost deafeningly loud and dazzling light. Dozens of brown stars rain down on Hakurei Shrine and the surrounding area, Reimu catching one, while at the point of detonation lingers a gigantic message spelled out in red danmaku with hearts on either side:

I love you, Reimu Hakurei.

Marisa floats down and says, “I love you more than anything. Please continue to stay with me forever.”

Reimu, speechless, runs up, grabs Marisa’s head, and kisses her with a passion and tenderness that somehow surpasses every previous kiss the two have shared. They stay in this position while snow falls around them, chocolate stars dotting the ground.

“Kind of a waste of chocolate, don’t you think?” says Reimu, begrudgingly breaking the kiss.

“I developed a spell filter to turn the stars from Stardust Reverie into chocolate. Also incorporated a different pattern of danmaku to spell out the message. The prefix of the name was changed for obvious reasons.”

_Hearing her talk about her work will never get old, it’s amazing the things she can pull off._

“It isn’t a waste anymore than using a spell card normally is,” Marisa continues. “The chocolate should hopefully be good since I based the filter off of the actual batch’s composition. Though there might be something lost in the transition as this is the first field test.”

“You risked this as the first time?”

“I’ve sweated the details a little too much recently, figured I should be spontaneous.”

They both let out a hearty laugh at the statement.

“Wanna go exchange our chocolates now?” asks Marisa.

“Since, thanks to you, I’m dressed for it, why not admire the snow and your handiwork for a bit first? Tea’s already made.”

“Sure, that sounds nice after all the running around I’ve been doing. No need to rush.”

Reimu heads back inside the shrine to pour two cups and walks out to find Marisa already situated on the deck. Wordlessly she joins her partner and the two snuggle together with Reimu’s left hand holding Marisa’s right. The shorter girl leans her head on Reimu’s shoulder.

“I love you too, Marisa. And I can never say it enough. …Marisa?”

The magician’s breathing is steady as she sleeps soundly against Reimu.

_You should know it’s stupid to sleep outside when it’s cold, even if you’re bundled up. But a few minutes shouldn’t hurt._

Pulling it out of her pocket, Reimu looks at the chocolate star she caught.

 _Might as well._ _  
__…_ _  
__As expected, it’s fantastic. Nothing ‘lost in the transition’ at all. She doesn’t give herself enough credit._

The shrine maiden gazes at the love of her life next to her.

_On the day of the reveal party, we promised each other we would never be alone again. Today she reaffirmed that with her request. Maybe it’s superfluous given the party effectively being a reception and Marisa nearly finished moving in, but I think it’s time to make some plans. For now, though, I’m content to bask in this moment. We have the rest of our lives, together._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for Chapter 2, ideally it was worth it. This is the longest piece of writing I've ever shared publicly, so I truly hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Now for reflection: this chapter is definitely a doozy compared to my previous works. Even on its own it's longer than any of the others in this series; counting Chapter 1 on top of it, the whole story breaks eleven thousand words, which I'm admittedly proud of. Delving into the nitty-gritty, I'll start with the SDM crew. Last chapter illustrated some of their interactions but Sakuya had the lion's share of screentime. This time around they got to interact a bit more and it was enjoyable writing their dynamics. Flandre was a little tricky since I didn't want her to come off too childish, but overall I'm happy with her and Remilia's scene. Patchouli being a little smug was also fun to do. One of the stars of this chapter is Alice, who was mentioned but not seen in Chapter 1. A big thing I attempted to highlight with her is how just because you're romantic partners with someone doesn't mean you can't talk to your friends. Marisa trusts and confides in her with Alice, in turn, providing her full support to address the issue. Like Sumireko said, Alice can potentially come off cold, but she's still willing to help others (like with the three Fairies of Light in Sangetsusei). On the topic of Sumireko, I thought using her as the reason this all started would be funny since it wouldn't make much sense otherwise for Reimu or Marisa to have heard of Valentine's Day. A fun side effect of Sumireko's involvement was her sharing a scene with Alice where they got to know each other a bit. I wasn't originally intending that to happen, but having characters who have never interacted in canon is really fun and has given me ideas for future stories. Patchouli knew about the holiday in Chapter 1 since she has experience reading outside world books (such as in Silent Sinner in Blue). Kosuzu having a book mentioning it also makes sense, I think. Her role in the story was minor as far the overall plot went, but I believe she gives good character moments and emotional catharsis via her sections with Reimu and Akyuu. In a way, the way Kosuzu handled Valentine's Day was the way Marisa originally intended to before the latter became overly obsessed with doing it perfectly. Her advice to Reimu is something I wholeheartedly believe in, we can all afford to show a bit more affection to our loved ones. 
> 
> On to Reimu and Marisa themselves, this chapter will serve as the temporary stopping point for their story. I fully intend on writing more with them in the future (so this series will not be marked complete), but I believe this is a satisfying conclusion for now. "An Impromptu Get Together" let me test the waters with danmaku fights, but the one here between Reimu and Marisa is much more in-depth with the descriptions and sheer number of spell cards. While I wasn't overly confident about my abilities to do a detailed one, I'm very happy with how it turned out (as far as my own limited skills go, at least). 
> 
> The picture at the end that depicts the final scene is a commission I got last month by @suzuhi21 on Twitter. They did an excellent job, go check them out if you like what you see here. Funnily enough, it was actually re-purposed for this story, which was written after I received it. I had the idea for that scene and wanted to see it drawn purely for its own sake; I really adore this ship and am a big fan of snowy aesthetics. Quite a fortuitous turn of events, I'd say. 
> 
> As for what will be next, it will still be Touhou related but not romantic in nature. Unless otherwise stated, though, all my Touhou works take place in the same continuity even if they aren't the same series (so the events of this one will be canon to the next one). But I've kept you long enough, thank you again so, so much for reading. Please leave comments if you're so inclined with any positive or negative feedback, I would greatly appreciate it. I hope you have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
